Crimson eyes
by Flylo-13
Summary: Request from Jordy Snordy Angels! Raphael has hidden a secret from his family for nearly three years, he has high body tempertures and urges for meat, will you join me to figure out if his secret is found out or kept from his family!
1. My Curse

Hey guys! Im back so soon! I was given this idea by Jodry Sordy Angels, thank you! So I'm gonna attempt something new for me, a story about Raph! Fingers crossed it goes perfectly well!

* * *

Raph's POV

I felt hot and sweaty as I sat here, Masta' Splinta' starring at us as we did katas with our weapons. We had to do 15 different moves and they had to be perfect with little mistake. Splinta' junior was able to do them straight away as he practices all the time, show off.

"Yame, my sons it is time to spar, Donatello and Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo"

I got in front of Donnie, he bowed to me a bit while I shrugged and did the same. I just wanted to get out of here and have a nice cold bath.

"Hajame!"

Donnie charged twirling his bō, I didn't know if he was tryin' to be scary or what, didn't work on me though. As soon as Donnie was close enough I grabbed the bō staff and twisted it so he flipped, I had to make sure I wasn't using my strength as I could squish him by accident. I placed my knee on his back and used a bit of strength so he couldn't get up.

"Yame! Leonardo, Raphael you are todays sparring winners, training is over"

As soon as I heard that I ran out of the dojo like I usually do and towards the bathroom, I locked the door and turned on the cold tap and let it run until the bath was full. I took my equipment off and jumped in cooling myself down, I could see the steam rise as my body temperature went down.

I looked down to my wrist and looked at it, a massive scar laid there starring at me. It was a bit mark which I gained 3 years back when I went topside by myself, I changed that day. I don't think it was good though, I regret going out that day.

Your probably wondering whats going on, high temperatures, unnatural strength and a random bite mark. No I'm not sick, like I said I changed that day and I mean physically. I watch as my brothers sometimes stare at me confused as I sometimes slip up and let my other side out, by slip I mean I start growling and have a huge appetite for meat.

I'm terrified that my other side will come out, thats why I try and control it every night, I'm usually tired in the mornin'. My anger is another problem, it has grown a lot stronger since the accident.

My thought process was knocked when I heard a knock on the door.

"You okay Raph? You seemed a bit warm while we was sparring"

"I'm fine Don"

"You sure?"

"yes"

As soon as Don went I got out of the bath as I knew my body wouldn't get any colder. I got my equipment on and made sure to cover up my scar on my wrist. I could smell Mikey cooking meat from here, I nearly dribbled.

I made my self look normal before pulling the plug in the bath, I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards my room as to keep me away from the kitchen for now. As soon as I got in there I laid on my hammock and turned on the fan Donnie made me as I get hot extremely quickly. I couldn't wait for dinner.

1 hour later...

I rushed towards the kitchen as soon as Mikey called for us, I drooled as I saw the meat Mikey was plating up. I managed to look normal though as soon as Mike turned round, I sat down in my seat as I waited for my other brothers to get here. Mike handed out the meal and I dug straight in.

"Bro slow down"

I growled at him as he tried to take my food away, he looked at me with wide eyes as he let go of my food slowly. Leo and Don came in, they sat down and started eating as well. I was nearly finished by the time they ate a quarter of the food. I licked my lips as I still felt a bit hungry but there was no more food left which means I might go hunting later on.

We started getting ready for patrol, I just liked the idea of bashing some heads. Leo went off to tell sensei were going, when he came back we jumped over the turnstiles and ran through the sewers until we reached a man-hole, we climbed up it. Leo closed it after we went on to the roof-tops, I could smell the pollution and air fill my lungs before leaving them again.

"Alright guys, tonight is going to be short as sensei wants us home earlier then usual"

"whateva' fearless"

Leo rolled his eyes at me before he started to run off, no good fearless. We ran after him.

50 minutes later...

The night was boring as nothing was happening.

"We better get in guys, sensei would want us in"

"I think I will stay out fearless"

"but sensei said..."

"yes I know what sensei said but he probably getting worried about the attacks lately"

"just be safe"

"when ain't I"

"do you really want me to answer that?"

I chuckled as I jumped off the roof-top and started running off. I looked up at the sky.

"Full-moon, great"

I could already feel the pain going through my muscles as they started moving about, my nails started growing sharper and heat started spreading across my body as hair started growing. As I ran I started using my arms as they became another pair of legs.

As soon as the transformation took place I looked at the moon with bright crimson eyes and howled loudly so the whole town can hear me, I smirked with some fangs showing as dogs started barking.

To tell you what is happening, I Raphael Hamato am a pure midnight black werewolf.


	2. Hunting

Okay, I don't think the first chapter was good but lets hope this chapter could have more detail! Its short I know but it seemed like a good place to stop!

* * *

Raph's POV

Everything looked black and white as I ran, the mood looked beautiful as it shined over my fur like I was in the spotlight when I knew I was hidden in the shadows. I started sniffing around as my sense of smell picked up nice tender raw meat which was waiting for me to eat. This meant a human has been doing hospital, they are usually purple dragons or foot.

I ran to the source and saw a group of purple dragons, I could feel myself dribbling as I watched their muscles move under their skin teasing me. I couldn't wait anymore, I leapt at the purple dragon, dragging him away from his friends as they walked away. They didn't notice me ripping open the purple dragon like a gift and tearing him apart like he is a pillow.

Guts and blood spread across the alley as I enjoyed my precious meal, when I looked up I could see the liver and bladder had been thrown across the alley. I could smell the blood as it dripped from my mouth as it was soaked in blood.

I felt less hungry then I did before, I'll probably regret what I did as well but it means one less person that can hurt my family, as long as I protect my family even if it means killing then I'm happy.

I felt myself changing back as I started running to a water basin, I hit it with my sai and let it clean the blood from around my mouth, as well as my mouth. When I did that I started running home before sensei sent my brothers to find me.

When I got to the lair I noticed sensei was there looking worried.

"My son are you alright?"

"I'm fine sensei"

He looked at me with suspicious eyes before nodding and letting me get to my room, that was close, maybe too close. I started thinking about what my brothers would think if they ever found out. It scared me.

Master Splinter's POV

I watched as my son walked into his room, slamming it as he got through the door. He lied to me and I knew it straight away, non of my sons are good at lying either. I could sense that my son was out doing something dangerous as I meditated, I have noticed Raphael has been doing this sort of thing for three years and it worries me. All I need to do now was find out.


	3. Temperature

Okay so I don't know if this will be my last or what until after my GCSE's which is in two weeks, lets hope I do well and update this soon as well

* * *

Raphael's POV

I woke up feeling miserable, I can remember ripping that person apart. Even though it was a purple dragon I feel guilty but I guess he will be on the list of the people I've killed, even if I don't know his name.

I got out of my hammock and literally ran to the kitchen as I smelt sausages and bacon cooking. I sat down in my place as Mikey handed out the plates, I started eating straight away. I was finished by the time my bro's came into the kitchen.

I went to the bathroom and got into the shower, cold of course. The only type of shower I will ever have, hot showers make me feel uncomfortable. When I got out a quickly dabbed myself with my red towel before getting my daily wear on.

I ran into the dojo and started to punch my punching bag, the only reason I punch it is so I have little energy so I don't hurt any of my brothers or masta' Splinta'. I would be guilty if I ever did that, everyone thinks I'm tough but even I have emotions.

When I was tired I started my daily routine which usually started with Mikey annoying me, I wasn't really in the mood for him though as my joints were aching and I could see my muscles jumping under my skin.

I looked at Donnie and noticed he was watching my closely, I narrowed my eyes and watched as he quickly turned away and rushed into his lab. I don't know what he was looking for but I got annoyed with feeling his eyes boiling into my head. Next thing I know he comes rushing out of the lab with a thermometer in his hand and stuffs it in my mouth.

"Wha..."

"no speaking"

I went cross-eyed as I looked at the thermometer, any second it will beep and my high temperature will show. As soon as I heard the beep go off I got it out of my mouth and looked at it '129 degrees' I panicked and chucked it on the floor.

"Raph!"

"err"

I'm gonna get my other one, if you break it I will make you find a new one"

I nodded as I watched him walk off, when he was in his lab I ran to my room and closed my door. I didn't have a lock so I quickly moved everything to in front of my door which was easy with my strength, I heard rushing feet come to my door.

_"Raph open up!"_

"no way Donnie"

_"I just want to know if your ill or not"_

"I'm fine"

_"you say that even when you aren't fine"_

"I'm telling the truth brainiac"

_"fine"_

I heard his feet padding away from my door, I moved all my stuff and opened the door slowly to see if he hasn't tricked me, when I saw he wasn't there I moved to the kitchen as I was hungry. I got three slices of meat feast pizza, with extra meat placed on top. I didn't even have to sit down as I already eaten it.

I ran to the calender and looked at it, a full moon was tonight, I had to get out of the lair no matter what. I frowned as my sensitive ears picked up Donnie trying to sneak up on me.

"What ya want brainiac?"

"how? No matter"

I felt him stuff something in my mouth, I only realised what it was when it beeped and he took it out of my mouth quickly. He looked surprised.

"Raph how are you not dead?"

"what?"

"124 degrees"

"must be something wrong with it"

"yeah your probably right, let me just check it"

I nodded before walking to the bathroom and filling up a cold bath. I had to bring my temperature down so I can go out tonight, I sat in the bathtub for 10 minutes before getting out. When I walked out of the bathroom, I spotted Donnie-boy looking for something.

"There you are"

He stuffed the thermometer in my mouth and waited till it beeped. I saw him smile which suggested I have a normal temperature or he was gonna say told ya so.

"Guess I was right after all"

"what!"

I took the thermometer from his hands and read it 104.6 degrees, I would of snapped the stupid piece of plastic then and there but Donnie sent me to my room to sweat the 'fever' out. Yeah right. I turned my fan on as I felt my body temperature rise, I felt my eyes close. Hopefully when I wake up I'm able to get out before the transformation takes place.


	4. Full moon

Okay so I know I've been gone but I've got a week off so I'm gonna try and update as much as I can, jus for you guys! Sorry if it's terrible! Also sorry for it being short! Disclaimer: I owe nothing!

* * *

Raph's POV

As soon as I came out my room, Donnie was pouncing on me like a puppy. Wanting to check my temperature, again! I sighed while giving him a look, which made him shrink a bit.

"Don, I am perfectly fine, stop worrying!"

"but Raph..."

"but nuthin', I've had enough of this worryin' Don"

"Raph..."

"no!"

I walked away from him, I had decided to get meat pizza. I was craving and I didn't want my brothers getting suspicious, I could eat a piece of raw meat if I really had to. I sat on the couch and changed the channel to wrestling, people hurting always amused me. Not that I would admit that out loud.

25 minutes later...

As soon as wrestling finished I looked at the calendar, tonight was a full moon. I will have to get away from my brothers as soon as we get topside, who knows what I could do to them. I took a deep breath before looking at the time, 7:56pm.

"Guys time for patrol!"

I bit my lip as I walked towards the front of the lair. Blood seeped into my mouth as we walked into the slimy sewers, I kept out of the rays of the moon so nuthin' changed. As soon as my brothers climbed the ladder to the top I ran down the sewers as fast as I can, I couldn't hear them following with my sensitive ears so they must not know I'm gone.

I climbed up the ladder that led to a man-hole which was three away from the one my bro's went up, I walked into the light and felt my body changing into the creature I am. I leaped to the roof-tops in two pounces and looked around, I won't be able to control myself as the full moon is out.

Worse part about it all is that I just spotted my brothers, and I can feel myself running towards them. This is not gonna end well.


	5. Meeting

I am literally sorry for the long wait but like I said I've got GCSE's! Only three more then I can start updatin this story straight away!

* * *

Mikey's POV

My two bro's and I had just landed on this rooftop when this black creature jumped on to the same rooftop, it was like the same size as two of us put together! I was going crazy man, I even screamed! Dude, I wish Raph was here and didn't sneak off, probably to see a fit girl or something, I wonder if that is why he is acting strange lately.

The black creature, know that I think about it, and that ain't a thing I do a lot of, it looks more like a dog. Anyway it started growling at us while it walked round us, looking like it was gonna pounce.

I followed my bro's example and got my nun-chucks, but when the creature looked like it was gonna pounce it looked like it was trying to hold back, I was getting confused, was it friendly, a mutant, angry, I just don't know!

Raph's POV

My muscles were aching as I held back, I could sense the fear from their pores. It was so hard not to pounce, I was able to take control from my wolf side and jump away from my brothers. Well it wasn't really control, I could smell blood so I decided to take the offer.

Leo's POV

"Don what was that!?"

"well from my angle and knowledge, I would suggest that a creature that big and muscular would have to be a wolf"

Mike looked shocked at Don.

"Dude there is no way that was a..."

_HOWL!_

"Okay so it was a wolf"

"but why would a wolf be here Don?"

"no clue but if we could find some clue or evidence, I could find out the type of wolf and where it has come from"

"well lets start searching"

We all started searching, it took us thirty minutes to find something, well Donnie to find something.

"What you got Don?"

"claw marks, if I'm lucky I there will be traces of the claws"

"is that all you need to figure it out"

"yep"

I just blinked while he turned to Mike.

"I need you to go home and get my sampling kit"

"what?"

"just get my brown bag on my desk"

"why didn't ya say dude?"

Mikey ran off while Donnie rolled his eyes.

"How long you recon it will take him?"

"he is the fastest out all of us so I would recon 10-15 minutes"

"I say around 20 minutes"

"wanna bet?"

"definitely"

22 minutes later...

"Dudes I'm back"

I smiled as Don handed me $20, I counted it to make sure it was there before placing it in my belt pocket. Don got on straight away with the sampling and soon he was done.

"We should get home so you can sample that and so I can confront Raph on why he ditched us"

I got two nods before we starts heading home.


	6. Strange

Hey! Im back! Only have one exam left so I should be able to continue the story right away!

* * *

Leo's POV

As soon as we got to the lair I noticed Raph wasn't even back yet, where the heck can he be, he knows we have to be back before one in the morning. I wait an hour but thats it.

"Guys I'm gonna start to see if I can trace that wolf"

"Don, there is plenty of time in the morning"

"but Leo I will have other things to do"

I stood there with my arms crossed and glared, he just nodded at me and walked to his hardly used bedroom.

"I'm gonna go to dude, I've got to be fully awake to play my games"

I rolled my eyes as I watched him skip to his bedroom, well I have plenty of time, might as well get comfy. I sat on the sofa and crossed my arms.

Raph's POV

The wind going through me hair felt amazing, jumping over gaps I couldn't jump before. It is the good life but when your animal side kills, you sometimes doubt it. I stopped as soon as I got to my favourite place, I jumped up a bit so My two paws were on a railing. The view was spectacular, you can see the buildings and the white dots which indicated that were lights on, as well as the grey murky cloud near the tops of the roofs of the buildings. Can't forget the black sky with a few white stars.

Sometimes only seeing black and white sucks but it can look pretty if you look at the right picture, I jumped down from the railing and started to walk away. I sometimes wonder if this werewolf thing is good, I don't like the idea of cursing other people as I don't like the idea of living with it but I know some people do go round giving the curse to people so they can have some fun or a pack, depends on why they bitten the person.

I've had my fair share of rowels with other werewolfs, mostly won of course but I know they are trying to survive in a world where there not excepted. Like I know I won't be excepted, I mean I nearly ate them earlier. How many times do you get to say that, I nearly ate my brothers, its stupid really.

Most of the time I wish I was never turned into this thing but sometimes its cool to have a another life, like a secret agent, well thats how I see it anyway.

3 hours later...

I had finally turned back to normal, I walked into the lair and noticed Leo sleeping on the sofa, he is gonna complain in the morning, but if I wake him I will get a lecture about leaving them, typical much. I started to sneak past but he woke up anyway, no one can pass Leo's sensitive ears.

"And where have you been?"

"Leo can we not do this in the morning?"

"no as I would like answers"

I sighed before I sat on the other side of the sofa.

"I was at Aprils, okay?"

"why ditch us instead of telling us?"

"jus' my style"

Half of Leo's mask raised.

"Your style needs a bit of work"

"what can I say, its my style"

"I've noticed"

"well I'm going to bed"

"same"

We nodded at each other before going our separate ways, I think he was too tired to give a lecture or he jus' couldn't be bothered, either way it worked for me.

I took off my equipment and placed it on the floor before I jumped on my hammock and turned on my fan, tonight has been strange. I rolled over and got comfy before I felt my eyes close.


	7. Sample

Hey, so I might be having writers block but what can I say, it's my first Raph story! Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Donnie's POV

I got up early to sample the DNA, I could hardly sleep as I was excited to figure out what the wolf was doing here. I started mixing the sample with chemicals before placing it in a device that spins samples, I had to wait for 3 hours until it will be done so I decided to carry on with my other science experiments.

Just as I was starting though Leo came in, he looked in disapproval for some reason. What is he not happy about?

"Don have you had breakfast?"

"well I..."

"get up, your having breakfast Donnie"

"but..."

"no arguing Donnie"

I huffed before walking towards the kitchen with Leo behind me, I noticed Raph was in there eating a cold meat pizza.

"You should really eat a healthier breakfast"

"so what?"

"just saying"

It sounded like he was growling at me but that ain't possible, were turtles. I had toast for breakfast with a few cups of coffee, I noticed Raph was crinkling his nose but it was only a coffee smell, the big baby.

Raph's POV

That disgusting coffee smell was annoying my sensitive nose, I sneezed a couple of times and I knew I had to het out of there. I hate it when he has coffee when I'm in the kitchen. I went into the dojo and started to hit my punching bag. We have an hour or so before training starts so I've got a while to waste my energy so I don't hurt my brothers with my strength.

3 hours later...

Donnie's POV

I am so glad training is over, it looked pretty heated between Leo and Raph, speaking of Raph he has just walked out the lair in anger, like usual. I shake my head before going into my lab to check on my lab results.

I got the sample and looking at it under the microscope, my eyes widened as I looked. This couldn't be right, theres no way possible that this can happen! There is no way in history that something like this can happen.

The wolf had two strands of DNA! Not possible! Everything has one strand, but there could be a logical reason right? Like it attacked someone, but when I think about it there was no blood so this wolf must be special.

I started transferring my data to me laptop on my laptop was two strands of DNA. I placed the sample in a container and the computer started reading it but something stranged happened, the computer recognised one of the strands of DNA. When I looked it was someone I was never expecting. I have to tell the others!


	8. Revealed

Sorry I havent updated! Ive been reading a lot of stories so I hopefully have a better idea to what Im doing! Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

* * *

Raph's POV

I stomped out of the lair, that smug face of Leo's annoys me every time I let him win. Well sorry for being a good brother. I punch a wall and watch as it cracks like glass. I breath deeply to try and calm myself down, there is no need to get angry.

I bit my lip as I looked at the wall I just cracked. It was wide and reached the ceiling as well as the floor. There was almost a hole from where my fist hit it.

I looked down at my knuckles and saw blood dripping down, I moved my hand towards my face and sniffed it, I licked it before pulling a face. I mainly do that for most of injuries as my wolf senses kick in.

I should probably get my knuckles checked out, I sighed deeply before walking home but when I got in I saw my brothers, Mikey looked like he was getting ready to cry, Leo had his arms crossed and a stern expression while Donnie had a thought face but mainly confusion.

"What?"

"What have you... What happened to your knuckles!?"

"punched a wall"

I shrugged making out my knuckles were nothing important. I felt myself being pushed towards the lab, when I looked I saw Donnie. I sat on the side and watched as Don cleaned my knuckles and wrapped them up, after he stared at my knuckles because of my lick mark on it.

I noticed Leo walked in locking the door and everyone else out but why would be the reasonable response. He nodded at Donnie and he clicked a button on his keyboard and a picture showed up on his laptop. It was two strands of DNA, I think anyway, and it said one half was mine.

"What's that?"

I watched as Donnie took blood from the cloth which held my blood and placed it on a paper strip before placing it in hi computer. Big letters saying match appeared.

"How did you get that?"

I was worrying big time, I should of paid more attention to what Donnie was doing!

"That fight with the werewolf but you would know that wouldn't you"

I sighed and looked at the DNA sample and noticed one side said unknown.

"That other side of the sample is a Dire Wolf"

Donnie looked at the computer before nodding at me, I looked at Leo knowing he is going to say something.

"How long?"

"3 years"

"How?"

I side before taking off my wrist wrap, my brothers created a shock noise as soon as they saw it.

"I got bit which started this whole curse"

"so your what exactly?"

"I'm a werewolf"

I looked down at my hands and start thinking, about how my curse has been told and now what will happen.

"Wait a minute did you say curse?"

I look up at Donnie and nodded.

"Well we could try and find a cure"

"really!"

Donnie nodded and I smiled, I can't wait until I get rid of my wolf side.


	9. Guinea pig

I know I've been gone for a while but this my first Raph story, I just hope I'm doing it right!

* * *

Raph's POV

I was getting excited, Donnie said he will find a cure! Now we just have to hope there is one.

"Right before we start we need to do some experiments"

"tha' doesn't sound very safe"

"no it's so we know what dosage to give you"

"and master Splinter and Mikey never find out about this"

"I told Mikey about my results from the sample but I don't think he has figured it out"

"knowing Mike he will use his comic books for answers"

"lets get started then"

Leo and I followed Donnie to outside the turnstiles to where the battle shell was.

"So what am I doing?"

"punch the battle shell"

"what!?"

"don't worry, it's made from syntactic foam, one of the strongest but less dense metals in the world"

"if your sure"

"I am"

Leo shrugged at me, I shrugged back at him. I got in a fighting position before punching the battle shell causing a dent, Donnie seemed shocked as well as devastated that his _"baby" _has been damaged. It's not like I wanted to dent it, jus happened.

"Sorry"

"no it's fine"

Donnie looked far from fine, Leo just had his chin on the floor. I just scratched my neck as I didn't know what to do. After a while they both got out of it.

"Well I recon we should start with the other experiments"

I nodded and he dragged us off somewhere. This carried on for thirty minutes as he tested my speed, reflects, muscle movements and obviously strength. After all of this we went back into his lab.

"Okay so all I need now is some of your blood"

Donnie got a needle out and disinfected it before drawing some blood, it hurt a bit but what was worse was some of my reflects happened do I started growling at Donnie. He jumped back a bit and stared at me with wide eyes.

"What was that!?"

"erm... My wolf side"

"thats weird"

"I know what you mean"

Donnie took some blood from Leo and compared the blood samples. He gasped and made strange noises as he looked.

"Anything?"

"You have added red blood cells and white blood cells, obviously different to your normal blood cells"

"which means?"

"if I give you an antidote it could kill you as it destroys you normal blood cells"

Leo's face crinkled as he thought while I starred at my hands, Donnie just held his clip board and messed with edge, something he does when the news is bad.

"I say we go for it"

"Rap think this could be dangerous"

"Leo I'm taking every chance I've got to get rid of this curse"

Leo's face seemed to sadden a bit but it's bot my fault I have this curse so now I'm gonna make sure it's gone even if it kills me so my family can be safe from my curse.


	10. Karai

Okay, here is another chapter! Hope I haven't bored anyone to death with this story, if I have then I'm sorry but I am trying my hardest! Also I will finish this story no matter how long it takes me as I don't like the idea of a uncompleted story!

* * *

Raphael's POV

I watched Donnie write down a list of supplies needed for the cure to be created, it wasn't long but it won't be easy to get either. At the minute I'm sitting on the cold lab table, Leo left a while ago to go practice, I think he made Mikey practice with him as well.

"Hey Don wha' time is it?"

"nearly ten"

"I gotta go!"

"wha? Why?"

"its night brainiac"

"oh, sorry, its hard to readjust"

"hopefully ya' won't hav' ta"

Donnie looked at me with a sad expression while I ran out the lab, the sewers were slippy because it had been raining, I nearly slipped three times. Thankfully though I got to topside in about five minutes.

I jumped up to a rooftop and felt the change happening, I looked around with my crimson eyes and searched for my unlucky victim.

Leo's POV

As I walked into Donnie's lab I noticed something was missing, more like who.

"Where's Raph?"

He just gave me this look who meant are-you-serious, I gave a confused look before noticing the time.

"Oh"

Donnie rolled his eyes before continuing with his work. Even though I am with Raph getting the cure I also feel against it. I mean would you give your sibling something that could kill them. I'm supposed to help my brothers but how can I when he wants something that could kill him, I hate the battles in my head but how do I know which choice is the right one?

"I'm going for a run, I need to clear my head"

Donnie looked at me with concern while I left, I climbed up the first man-hole I saw and got to a roof-top. I sat on the edge and stared out.

"your not very good at hiding are you Leo"

I didn't even have to turn round to know whos voice that was.

"Not now Karai"

"well lately there has been no good battles, I'm getting bored"

"I don't want to spar"

"yeah your probably right, your skills are much lower then mine, I could probably kill ya if I wanted to"

"it ain't working Karai"

"then I guess I will have to find your brothers"

"leave them out of this"

"there goes your temper"

I glared before I charged at her, she got her weapon and charged at me but before we reached each other a massive black thing jumped in front of me. Better known as my brother.

Raph's POV

I saw that witch and followed her, I covered my ears as soon as she spoke, it sounded like she was shouting. I waited on a rooftop until she shut up, I growled a bit before I leaped and stared into her shadow coloured face.

I growled, saliva dripping from my mouth as her face showed she was scared. I started howling before I leaped at her, she dodged which caused me to growl. I leaped again at her, I didn't trap her but I managed to get her deeply on her thigh.

I smiled as soon as I spelt her blood, I leapt at her but couldn't get very far as I felt something drag me back. I looked and noticed my brother, guarding the witch. I started growling at him.

I had to pull back though as I didn't want to hurt him, I howled before hopping away.

Leo's POV

I breathed deeply before looking at Karai, she was staring at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"What the heck was that!?"


	11. Answers

Im so sorry for not being here! Im been reading a lot of danny phantom fics, just want ya all ta know that I haven't forgot this fanfic and will complete it in time!

* * *

Leo's POV

"I-I..."

I didn't know how to answer her, I trust her but she could use the information against us. I was thinking so much that I didn't even realise she was calling my name.

"Leo, what the heck was that thing?"

I took a deep breath before I answered.

"The thing that is creating all the deaths lately"

"but what is it"

"it's a wolf, a wolf that is terrorising people and nearly ate you"

"why save me though?"

"you maybe a enemy but your also a friend"

She sat there thinking about what I told her, its not everyday that you get attacked by a wolf.

"I've got to go"

I jumped on to a rooftop when I heard her tell me to stop, I looked round at her and gave her a confused face.

"I'm not really good at saying this but thanks"

I nodded with a smile before running home, when I got there I noticed it was dark which meant everyone was asleep, I tiptoed to my bedroom. I took my equipment off and got into bed.

Raph's POV

I just finished ripping a dog to pieces, I know it may seem like cannibalism but I am only half wolf and will hopefully be full turtle soon. I get excited just thinking about it.

I licked my soaking red mouth when I noticed I was changing back, I quickly ran back home and used the shower. Even though it was probably three in the morning, I cleaned the blood off me as well as cleaning any of the wounds I got from any of my prey fighting back.

Prey, it's a horrible word but used for so many things, it just ain't right. Probably why I save so many mice from Klunk. But the idea of the title prey over your heads must scare ya, I mean it would if it was me.

I walked to my bedroom and turned my fan on full, before laying under my thin blanket, it was probably a centimetre think but I'm glad with how hot I get.

I laid under my covers and tried to fall asleep but like every night I will see all my victim faces.


	12. Ready

I am sooo sorry! Ive been reading too much as well as not being able to get on my account and losing my ipad for a while! But I am here to say I am back for now!

* * *

Donnie's POV

"FINISHED!"

I could literally hear everyone groaning as they woke up at 2am, I just hope only Leo and Raph comes into the lab so Master Splinter and Mikey won't ask what I'm doing.

"Why are you awake my son?"

"Master Splinter!"

I jumped five feet in the air as he looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"oh, just finishing a lab experiment, just about to go to bed"

"that would be wise, try not to shout on your way to your room"

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as he walked to his room to sleep some more, I went to my room five minutes after sensei left.

Morning...

Raph's POV

I could feel myself get into a crouch position and yell before I came to my senses, when I did though I noticed Leo looking a bit frightened before calming down. He looked a bit confused as well.

"What?"

"your eyes went blood red"

"what!"

"calm down will ya, Donnie said he had something for you"

I nodded before following Leo into the lab. Donnie was in there working on something, looking a bit like a oven cross fridge. When Donnie noticed us though he started smiling, it kinda scared me a bit.

"Guess what I completed last night!"

"the toaster?"

"that was one time people!"

"still broke it though Leo"

He stormed out of the lab while grumbling, it was actually very funny, especially for him.

"Anyway, I was able to complete the formula"

"You did!"

I could feel a massive smile spread across my face, this was one of my happiest days.

"yes I did, Master Splinter said we had the day off, but before we do this are you sure this is what you want"

"absolutely"

I was not baking down, if I can get rid of this curse then my life will essentially a lot better.

"Then I need you to lay on the lab table"

I nodded and laid down, I was feeling a bit nervous, I mean what if it doesn't work, I could die.

"R-ready"

I nodded, I could hear him swallow as he came towards me with a needle. I felt pain course through my body as the liquid went through the needle point.

Donnie's POV

I took a few steps away from Raph, I knew this could be dangerous but if it made him happy then I was gonna make sure his curse is completely gone.


	13. Emotions

Sorry I haven't been here! Ive been stuck with college work and being busy! Im soo sorry but I havent abandoned this story, no matter how long it will take me! Disclaimer: I dont own anything except story line!

* * *

Raph's POV

Pain coursed through my body, I could feel my limbs start to shake as hopefully half my blood cells are killed. For some reason my head was moving but that didn't matter as the pain went as soon as my head hit the lab table too hard knocking me out.

Donnie's POV

He was having a seizure, that was bad. As soon as he started I made sure he had a pillow under his head but sadly he had already managed to knock himself out, I just hope he will be alright. I looked at the lab door as Leo came in stealthy, he looked at Raph with wide eyes as soon as he saw him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"what do you think?"

"its the cure for the curse isn't it"

"yep, lets hope he will survive"

"he will, he is too hot-headed to die"

We looked at Raph worriedly, all we could do was wait and even then I knew it was gonna kill us inside until Raph was awake. Hopefully we can keep Mikey and Master Splinter out of the blue so they don't know what were doing. Leo walked over to the lab bed and sat down next to it staring at Raph, he seemed so worried and yet calm at the same time, I wonder how he does it most of the time.

"What's the chance he ain't going to make it?"

That question took me back, I quickly work out the number in my head but it didn't seem good.

"Around 23.56%"

Leo nodded, those two were always the closest. They have been ever since childhood even though they fought a lot, that is what best friends do no matter how bad it was. Leo and Raph have just got that special bond that no one can break, it's like the hardest metal, it can never be broken.

I heard a sniffle, I looked over at Leo and knew he needed time, I walked out of the lab and left those two alone.

Leo's POV

Just looking at my brother, my best friend. Every single memory of us two just went through my mind. I hate seeing him vulnerable, he was always the strongest. Its just wrong seeing him like this, I hope he will make it or life will get difficult for all of us. Especially if we have to tell Mikey and Master Splinter bad news but lets hope it doesn't come down to that.


	14. Eyes

Ive been thinking about this chapter since the last one so it should hopefully be better!

* * *

Donnie's POV

The seizure was scaring me, I just came in after thirty minutes to check on Raph's vitals when I noticed something horribly wrong. His wolf side was fighting for dominance, so he kept changing in between forms. I knew in his state that Raph could be lost but if I did something he could be lost to us forever, so I did the next best thing, watch.

I felt helpless. He started howling in pain and anger, I took a step back as I noticed his eyes were a bit red. Raph let out one final long howl before relaxing in his normal form, I took a deep breath before walking towards him.

"Raph?"

I heard a growl, I jumped before going towards him further. I saw him trying to open his eyelids.

Raph's POV

I heard someone call my name, voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think as I had a massive headache, I felt like I had a elephant run me over. My eyelids were heavy, like ten tonne weights were on them, when I did open them though I was blinded by the lights. I blinked a couple of times before being able to fully open them but when I did I heard a gasp.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"your eyes"

"what about them?"

"look yourself"

Don handed me a mirror and when I looked I nearly dropped it, my eyes - my eyes were blood red. Even when getting rid of my curse it always seems to have a way of ruining my life, lets just hope its gone.

"Don is it, ya know gone?"

"let me just check"

I nodded as Donnie took some blood from my elbow with a syringe, he placed it in his computer before closing the tray. He sat there waiting.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"30 minutes or so"

I took a deep breath before relaxing, hoping that the curse was gone for good.


	15. Side effects

Sorry I disappeared, I know I got to get this story finished but Ive sadly been reading a lot, Im hoping to be getting this story finished though so I wont be making you pull your hair out any longer (hopefully!).

* * *

Raph's POV

Sitting on the couch waiting was like hell, I had to hide my eyes from my family as I didn't want to show them. They were like christmas lights, probably able to see them in the dark. I don't even know how much time has gone past, I'm just scared of the results.

"Raph you may come in now"

Speaking of results, I got up, making sure that my eyes are covered. I walked into the lab and looked at Donnie, he seemed a bit nervous.

"Good or bad news first"

"good"

"well the cure worked, you are no longer a werewolf"

I was happy, no excited. My wolf side has gone after so many years, all thanks to my brother Donnie. Thats when I remembered what he had said.

"What's the bad news?"

Donnie seemed to of started sweating a bit, I wonder why.

"Well... Because of you used to having a... Wolf side you have now gotten some... Side effects"

"what type of side effects Donnie?"

"well your eyes are one of them..."

"you mean I'm stuck with these things!"

"sadly, there is also one more side effect you will have to live"

"and whats that"

"super strength"

I was not expecting that, even though my eyes are the worst thing that has probably happened to me so far, I would say super strength is a bonus. What could I tell the guys though.

"As much as I like the sound of the last one but how are we gonna tell the rest?"

"well I have actually been thinking about that while I was waiting for the results, we can say the mutagen caused you to change"

"wouldn't they get suspicious as nothing has happened to them"

"not if we tell them my diagnostic on my fake theory"

"which is?"

"you will have to find out"

"it better be good Donnie"

"of course it will be"


	16. End

Okay so I am gonna make this my last chapter I think, sorry for all the waits, you can punch me if ya want for it or pull my hair out, I don't mind! Disclaimer: I own nothing, thats it!

* * *

1 month later...

Raph's POV

It hasn't been easy adjusting to my new eyes, not been easy for my brothers either. We've managed to live with it, well kinda have to ya know. As much as I love the extra strength, I'm starting to realise it is a nuisance especially when I'm sparing with my brothers and nearly break their arms.

"Guy's patrol!"

I got up out of my hammock and went to the living room, nothing much has changed except me. Do I feel special, not.

"Dude, I can't believe you get mutated again but I can't, so unfair"

I had to chuckle at Mikey's jealousy, I'm just glad that he and master splinter will never find out the truth behind my eyes.

"what ya get if ya roll in too much mutagen"

"yeah, wish I did as well, I would love to have that much strength, I could probably take down the Shredder"

"whatever"

We got ready for our patrol before sensei gave us some words of wisdom, we was about to go when he called me to stay behind.

"Go ahead without me, I will catch up"

I got a nod off Leo before he lead my brothers through the sewers.

"Whats up sensei?"

"Raphael I just want you to remember to keep your anger under control"

"I know sensei"

"just be careful my son, you can now cause damage you couldn't before"

I nodded before running through the sewers, I know what responsibility comes with strength. I had it before when I was cursed but he is only looking out for me.

I'm happier now that I know I'm not cursed anymore, I'm also glad my brothers didn't share my secret with the others, what I'm really happy about though is how I have progressed through this whole thing. I'm just glad it's all over.


End file.
